adieu mes amis
by ellana06
Summary: La bataille finale est là, voici les derniers échanges entre Harry Potter et ces amis avant la fin.


Adieu mes amis

La bataille finale était arrivée.

Depuis que Dumbeldore est mort, Voldemort n'avait plus vraiment d'adversaire à sa taille. Plus personne ne pouvait l'empêcher de tuer le Survivant dont parlait la prophétie. Peut être le ministère de la magie aurait-il put faire quelque chose s'il n'était pas autant occupé avec les attaques des mangemorts qui sévissaient partout dans le pays.

Mais il était impuissant.

Tellement impuissant.

Malgré la disparition de Dumbeldore, Poudelard restait encore un des endroit le plus sur du pays. Minerva McGonagall était devenue Directrice de l'école et faisait du mieux qu'elle pouvait pour rassurer les parents d'élèves qui s'inquiétaient pour leur enfants, car après tout, ce que recherchait le Seigneur des Ténèbres c'était Harry Potter. L'élu. Celui qui sauvera le monde des sorciers. Et ce garçon ce trouvait justement dans cette école et il était parfaitement logique que Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom chercherait à rentrer en contact avec lui et donc tout Poudelard était en danger.

La directrice avait répondu à des milliers de hiboux en rassurant les parents.

Mais ce que tous craignaient est finalement arrivé. Voldemort avait trouvé la faille minuscule dans la sécurité de Poudelard qui avait permis à lui et ses mangemorts de pénétrer dans l'école.

Tout le monde avait combattu avec force et bravoure. On aurait même dit que le château lui-même se battait contre ses assaillants, car plusieurs reprises des portes s'étaient verrouillées d'elles mêmes sans qu'aucune formule ne soit prononcée.

Harry, Ron et Hermione s'étaient battus de toutes leur forces, et ils se battaient toujours, sans relâches, allant aider à soigner les blesser d'un côté, stupexifiant un mangemort de l'autre. A eux trois ils formaient une équipe très efficace. Ils combattaient encore et encore.

Puis soudain, un bruit se fit entendre, c'était comme un sifflement, comme un serpent. Hermione ne mit pas longtemps à comprendre de quoi il s'agissait et se retourna directement vers Harry qui avait arrêté tout mouvement et fixait la gigantesque porte fermée de la grande salle. Et comprit aussitôt que ce message lui était destiné. Elle se rapprocha de lui, puis Ron, la voyant faire arriva aussi. Ils se retrouvèrent tous les trois en face de l'énorme porte.

-Harry, que dit-il ? demanda Hermione d'un voix tremblante qui se voulait contrôlée.

-Il m'appelle, dit-il calmement, trop calmement, je dois y aller

-Quoi ? répliqua rapidement Ron, tu plaisante j'espère, continua-t-il les yeux exorbité

-Non, dit Harry toujours calmement mais pas d'humeur à plaisanter.

-Harry, pour une fois je suis d'accord avec Ron, toute ta vie tu lui a survécu lorsqu'il t'a attiré dans ses pièges, mais là si tu rentre là-dedans , c'est comme te jeter dans la gueule du loup ! argumenta Hermione qui commençait vraiment à s'inquiéter.

-Il le faut pourtant..., dit-il avec une certaine mélancolie dans la voix, souvenez-vous de la prophétie l'un ne pourra pas vivre tan que l'autre survivra . Tout ceux-ci a assez duré. Trop de gens sont morts par ma faute, involontairement bien sur, car je n'ai jamais voulu de cette vie, continua-t-il en baissant la tête

-Harry, dit Hermione en se plaçant devant lui et en lui relevant la tête, tout ça n'est pas de ta faute, tu m'entends ? lança-t-elle très sûr d'elle et avec un petit air de Mrs Weasley dans la voix. Tout ça c'est la faute de cette pourriture de Voldemort, tu entends ?

Harry hocha doucement de la tête.

-Mais je suis quand même le seul à pouvoir mettre un terme à ceux-ci, et il faut que je le face, dit-il d'un air déterminé.

-Non ! continua Hermione aussi déterminé que lui et en haussant le ton, tu n'as pas compris ou quoi ? On t'a dit non ! Il n'y a aucun professeur dans les parages et puis imagine, il doit au moins y avoir des dizaines de mangemorts là-dedans et...

- Il est tout seul, c'est lui qui me l'a dit, coupa-t-il

- Et tu l'as cru ? hurla Hermione. Tu es fou Harry Potter ! Tu crois à la parole du Mage Noir maintenant ? ajouta-t-elle en criant tellement qu'elle en devenait rouge et ces yeux commençaient à s'embuer.

Harry lui sourit tendrement.

-Quoi, pourquoi tu souris comme ça ? continua Hermione en criant toujours

-Tu me fais penser à Mrs Weasley, dit-il doucement

Le regard dur que portait Hermione à Harry se radoucit soudainement jusqu'à devenir presque triste et Harry put voir deux larmes coulées sur ces joues, elle les enleva très vite.

-Tu es un idiot Harry, lâcha-t-elle sur un ton beaucoup moins réprobateur qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu.

-Sur ce point on est d'accord, intervint Ron qui avait plutôt suivit la conversation que participé. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de voir Hermione se disputer avec Harry, il se réservait habituellement ce petit plaisir. Harry, Hermione a raison, il fit une petite pause car il n'avait pas l'habitude de prononcer cette courte phrase, tu ne peux pas faire ça, si tu y vas maintenant, c'est quasiment sûr que tu ne reviendras pas vivant ! fini-t-il en ayant reprit tout son sérieux

Harry retourna cette phrase dans sa tête plusieurs fois, Et si c'était ce que je cherche, pensa-t-il, et si je voulais partir retrouver ceux qui sont mort pour moi alors que je ne savais pas encore la raison de cette mort ?

-Se n'est pas ce que tu veux, n'est-ce pas ? demanda Hermione d'une voix étrange en le fixant intensément. Mourir pour rejoindre Sirius et tes parents, et en même temps emmener Voldemort avec toi. Se n'est pas ce que tu veux ? redemanda-t-elle d'une voix étrangement aigue.

Quand cette fille cessera-t-elle de lire dans mes penser se demanda-t-il intérieurement.

-Peut être...dit Harry d'un ton las

-Peut être ? Peut être ? répéta Hermione hors d'elle. Sa veut dire quoi ça ? ajouta-t-elle en recommençant à hurler. Sa veut dire que tu t'en fou de Ron et de moi, de se qu'ont peut penser, ressentir? Hein, c'est ça ? demanda-t-elle en poussant Harry, bien sûr il ne bougea pas de beaucoup car il était beaucoup plus fort qu'elle et elle le savait mais ça lui était égal.

Et bien nous, monsieur le Survivant, on ne s'en fou pas de toi, tu entends, nous on t'aime ! hurla-t-elle en le frappant de la paume des ses mains sur son torse en pleurant. Tu entends ! continua-t-elle en le frappant encore et encore.

Harry ne bougeait plus, il se laissait frapper, les coups sur son torse ne lui faisaient pas mal, par contre, les mots qu'elle lui disait, ça, ça lui faisait très mal au cœur. Se pouvait-il qu'elle dise la vérité et que elle et Ron tiennent autant à lui ? C'était bien possible.

Elle le frappa une dernière fois, mais cette fois-ci elle ne décolla pas ses paumes de son torse et au contraire, agrippa sa cape et colla sa tête contre son épaule et pleura à chaude larmes.

-On t'aime tellement Harry, tellement, continua-t-elle entre deux sanglots. Pourquoi tu veux nous faire ça ? Elle ne se décollait plus de lui, elle avait trop peur qu'il part.

Hermione pleurait dans ses bras il ne trouva pas d'autre moyen pour la consoler que de l'entourer de ses bras et de la serrer fort pour calmer ses sanglots. Il regarda alors Ron et se senti un peu gêné, car il avait toujours soupçonné le rouquin de ressentir plus que de l'amitié pour Hermione, mais il est vrai que ces dernier temps il s'était plutôt bien rapproché de la serdaigle Luna Lovegood.

Lui n'avait pas le cœur à sa trouver une petite amie avec la prophétie qui lui tournait autour, ça n'aurais pas été très sûr pour la fille, et puis il avait ses deux meilleurs amis, quoi demander de plus.

-Hermione moi aussi je vous aime, n'en doutez jamais, vous êtes la seuls famille que j'ais jamais eu et la meilleur que j'aurais pu avoir dans le cas présent, chuchota-t-il à l'oreille d'Hermione malgré que Ron entendit tout sans problème. S'ils vous arrivaient un jour quelque chose je m'en voudrais toute ma vie. Si vous n'aviez pas été la depuis toutes ces années je ne serais certainement pas ce que je suis aujourd'hui.

Les pleures d'Hermione de calmèrent, elle se décolla lentement d'Harry et essuya les traces que ses larmes avaient tracées sur ses joues.

-Mais tu veux quand même partir...dit Hermione d'une petite voix, tu veux quand même nous laisser, finit-elle en détournant le regard.

-Tu sais se que dit la prophétie, je suis le seul à pouvoir le vaincre.

-Pourquoi devrais-tu écouter les fabulations d'une folle furieuse qui fait de la divination ! déclara Hermione en rehaussant la voix a nouveau. Si ça se trouve se qu'elle dit est complètement faux !

-Tu sais bien que se que tu dis est faux Hermione, articula difficilement Ron qui se força a rentré dans la conversation pour y mettre un terme. Tu sais comme moi qu'il doit y aller. Hermione se retourna vers lui estomaqué. Tu peux faire se que tu veux, mais il doit partir, et c'est maintenant que je le comprend.

Hermione essaya de dire quelque chose mais aucun mot ne sortait de sa bouche, elle ouvra et ferma la bouche plusieurs fois de suite, mais plus rien ne sortait. Son regard alla alors de Ron à Harry, de Harry à Ron. Ses larmes recommencèrent à couler sans qu'elle ne puisse rien y faire.

-Non...non, prononça-t-elle malgré qu'aucun son ne se faisait entendre.

- Que se soit maintenant ou plus tard, il faudra qu'il aille se battre, continua Ron en fixant Hermione, et tu sais comme moi qu'avec tous les malheurs qu'ils lui arrivent, il n'a plus envie d'attendre. Il a perdu ses parents, son parrain, il n'y a pas longtemps Dumbeldore et aujourd'hui tellement de gens ont disparu. Il n'a plus envie de subir, mais d'agir.

Ron se retourna doucement vers Harry, ce dernier était qu bord des larmes, dans tout ce qu'avait dit Ron, il n'y avait que du vrai, ça résumait parfaitement se qu'il ressentait.

Le rouquin se rapprocha de son ami, et posa une main sur son épaule.

-Même si je te laisse à se moment là, sache Harry, que je serais toujours avec toi, déclara Ron avec de la sincérité plein la voix, jamais je ne te laisserai tomber, tu pourra toujours avoir confiance en moi, je sais que tu reviendra, mon ami...mon frère.

Harry ne put se retenir ses larmes après se magnifique discours, il prit Ron dans ses bras, pour montrer toute sa gratitude à son ami, son frère, comme l'avait si bien dit ce dernier.

-Merci Ron, se fut tout se qu'il trouva à dire.

Ils se décollèrent tous les deux et se tournèrent vers Hermione qui avait bien suivit l'échange de ses deux meilleurs amis, mais elle n'arrivait toujours pas à croire se qui arrivait, comment Ron pouvait le laisser partir alors qu'il savait bien qu'Harry se dirigeait vers une mort certaine, c'était clair que Ron ne le faisait pas avec joie, il suffisait de le regarder pour voir son visage triste. Mais lui arrivait quand même à le laisser partir, alors qu'elle, elle ne le pouvait tout simplement pas.

-Hermione, commença Harry en fermant les deux pas qui les séparaient, mais elle ne le laissa pas finir.

-Non, non Harry je ne veux pas, répéta-t-elle à nouveau, buté et ses larmes se déversant toujours sur ses joues. Qu'est-ce que tu ne comprend pas dans je ne veux pas te laisser mourir ?

-Qui te dit que je ne reviendrai pas ? demanda Harry comme s'il connaissait déjà la réponse.

-Qui me dit que...commença Hermione comme si c'était la question la plus bête qu'on ne lui ait jamais posé, lui Harry, lui il me le crie, me le hurle, continua-t-elle beaucoup plus fort en mettant sa main sur son cœur en pleurant toujours.

Harry ne savait plus quoi faire pour la calmer, il repensa alors à il y a quelques minutes. Il l'attira alors de nouveau tout contre lui, elle ne se gêna pas pour entourer ses bras autour de son cou et de pleurer toujours plus fort contre son épaule.

-Hermione, commença Harry dans son oreille, il faut que je parte, que j'aille me battre, mais sache que quoi qu'il m'arrive je ne t'oublierais jamais, les pleures d'Hermione redoublèrent, tu ne m'a jamais abandonné même lors du tournois des trois sorciers, ou lorsque tout le monde me prenait pour un fou, il resserra sa prise autour de sa taille et continua, je vous aime tellement toi et Ron, vous êtes les meilleurs amis qu'on peut avoir, j'aurais tellement voulu ne pas vous faire endurer tout ça, tous ces malheurs, mais à cause de moi vous êtes constamment en danger et il est temps que sa cesse.

Harry se desserra légèrement de l'étreinte d'Hermione et la regarda dans les yeux pour y voir toute la tristesse du monde.

Il l'embrassa alors amicalement sur le front. La bouche d'Harry resta peut être un peu plus de temps sur le front d'Hermione, mais elle s'en moquait, elle se disait juste que s'était certainement les derniers moments qu'elle partageait avec Harry Potter le Survivant, Harry Potter son meilleur ami. Elle retourna alors dans les bras d'Harry et sentit la main de Ron se poser sur son épaule. Qu'est-ce qu'elle se sentait bien à se moment-là, entouré des deux personnes qu'elle aimait tan.

Ses pleures s'étaient de nouveau calmés lorsque le sifflement de tout a l'heure retentit à nouveau. Les trois amis sentirent le sol disparaître sous leurs pieds et les pleures d'Hermione reprirent.

-Je doit y aller s'est l'heure, dit Harry la voix un peu tremblante.

Il prit les mains d'Hermione qui étaient agrippées à son cou et les ramena devant lui. Il mit une main sur l'épaule de Ron et son autre main sur la joue d'Hermione et leur dit ses dernières paroles.

-Ron, Hermione, vivez heureux, profitez de la vie et de votre famille, annonça Harry en les regardant chacun à leur tour. Et...ne m'oubliez pas.

IL rompit le dernier contact qu'il avait avec ses amis, se retourna, prit sa baguette en main, fit un pas vers la porte puis s'arrêta à nouveau, et prononça un dernier mot adieu . Il reprit le chemin vers la grande porte toujours fermé.

Les derniers mots d'Harry avaient complètement achevé Hermione, si Ron ne l'avait pas prit à son tour dans ses bras elle se serait certainement écroulée par terre, elle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'elle regardait son ami partir vers la mort et qu'elle ne pouvait rien faire contre ça.

Ron lui n'arrivait pas croire se qu'il avait dit lui-même quelques minutes plus tôt, il n'avait aucune envie de le laisser partir, la seule raison valable pour tous ces mots, c'est qu'il espérait donner du courage à Harry pour lui permettre de revenir et peut être calmer un peu les pleures d'Hermione, même si lui-même n'arrivait plus très bien à cacher sa peur et sa tristesse. Il regardait partir son ami vers son funeste destin et il ne pouvait rien faire contre ça.

Harry lui savait qu'il marchait vers une mort certaine et qu'il ne verrait plus jamais ses amis si chers à son cœur, et maintenant que ces derniers ne voyaient plus son visage, ses larmes pouvaient coulées tranquillement. Chaque pas l'éloignait de ses amis et le rapprochait de Voldemort, et il entendait les pleures d'Hermione retentirent dans toute la pièce, il voudrait tellement les serrer encore et encore mais il fallait qu'il règle cette histoire maintenant.

Harry avançait toujours vers la porte et lorsque il s'apprêtait à ouvrir la porte, celle-ci s'ouvrit d'elle-même.

Une forte lumière en sortait et les empêchait tous les trois de voir ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur, Harry s'y enfonça doucement.

De là où ils étaient, Ron et Hermione voyait Harry s'enfoncer dans la lumière et y disparaître, les grandes portes se refermant sur lui.

Ils savaient tous les deux que le combat serait court, et que le Bien l'emporterait.

Le Bien emmènerait avec lui l'Elu, le Survivant, Harry Potter.

Mais pour Ron et Hermione, il emporterait leur ami Harry...juste Harry


End file.
